


21世纪不适症

by blueNeighbourhood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueNeighbourhood/pseuds/blueNeighbourhood
Summary: 东左马右





	21世纪不适症

**Author's Note:**

> *再次提醒，ABO背景，虽然冗长的上部里不怎么看得出来:)

上部

 

李马克，男，十六岁。

在他前十六年的人生里，他都过着平静而规律的生活。早上六点半起，早餐一定要有纯牛奶，作业按时交，骑自行车回家一定先踩左脚，洗手洗三遍。

对，尽管家里并没人从医，但他有一点洁癖。

不过这个小问题在李马克身上看起来并不怎么违和，甚至很合理。同学们眼中这个比较冷峻的班长大人，成绩优异不谈，校服外套里那件永远雪白的衬衫，扣子总系到最上面一颗，再加上不为人知的洁癖让他不怎么主动与人接触，显得李马克这个人活脱脱就是一冰块，周围都拢着一圈冷气嘶嘶地窜着雾，洁癖这个小毛病，他衬得住。

不过李马克不觉得自己的生活有什么问题，他对自己有规划有要求，规整得像直尺般画出来的作息让他很有安全感也很满意，属于他的所有事物都在沿着理想的轨迹运动，直到高二那年，和一个叫李东赫的男孩做了同桌，他才知道什么叫彗星撞地球。

李马克线条笔直的人生里闯进了一个拿着水彩笔乱画的，李东赫。

李东赫，男，比李马克小一岁，但是，同级。和李马克一样成绩拔尖，但不一样的是，活泼开朗，甚至在他看来，有点活泼过了头。细心的老师将李东赫安排在靠谱的班长旁边，好让这位转学生能在李马克的帮助下快速熟悉起来，谁知没用到两天，李东赫就迅速与这个班级浑然一体。

李东赫是从另一个城市转学过来的，不过天生的好奇心与适应能力让他去到那里都能如鱼得水。来到班里的第一天就靠着无敌的微笑拿下了老师与女同学，再凭借惊人的游戏实力俘获了剩下的男同学，但没想到的是，在他理应最熟悉的同桌这里，他的示好就像一盆水浇到烙铁上，呲呲冒着烟就没了。

与其说是影响校园生活质量，不如说是李东赫的自尊心受到了毁灭性打击。他活动范围附近三公里的人，见面都能跟他嘻嘻哈哈聊上一两句，唯独碰上李马克，倒有点遇到千年铁树的味道。

“你好呀我是李东赫~” “你好，我叫李马克。” 从自我介绍开始就很棘手，发现对方一脸正直，恨不得把标点符号打脸上的语气，李东赫合理怀疑，是不是有点内向装高冷啊，等熟起来就好了吧，谁知道一等等了两个月，铁树依然没有要开花的迹象。

两个月铁树没开花，他倒是捕捉到了铁树啊不李马克身上的一些东西。首先就是这人是真高冷，没事绝对不会多找自己说一句话，他凑过身去够李马克的试卷想看看正答的时候，对方总会微微撤开身子，动作微小，但足以让李东赫察觉。再比如他分给李马克自己最喜欢的小葱泡菜饼时，他也都会委婉地拒绝掉。

李马克对他礼貌而又疏远，这让他感觉很糟糕，这像个屁的同桌关系啊。

后来他开始留意李马克，或者说是故意接近人家，因为李马克激发了他的好奇心。他觉得李马克就像是把自己闭得很紧的贝壳，虽然没有依据，但他就是觉得撬开外壳露出的内里一定很柔软珍贵，尽管这个比喻烂透了。

像他这种活得如此随性的人是无法理解李马克为什么要给自己立那么多规矩的。在他实施“搞定李马克”计划之“他去哪儿我就去哪儿”时，连着一星期都跟着李马克去厕所之后，忍不住问他，“我看你洗手都洗三遍，你是不是……很爱干净啊。” 小东很紧张，措辞很谨慎。其实李东赫无非是好奇，好奇的问题嘛，一个个问出来解答就好了，洁癖不算什么大不了的事，李马克也这么想着，就回了“是。”

李东赫心里又记下一笔。

再往后，只有磨不烂的金刚石没有李东赫撬不开的嘴，经过两个月的长期努力，李马克回应他的频率从一上午两次逐渐增加到了五句一次，偶尔还能超过十个字，附送一个被李东赫逗得不行藏不下去的笑。

要不怎么说李东赫胆子大呢，他来来去去把李马克脾气摸清了，就敢在人家身上撒野了。李马克嘛，教养良好，不发脾气不骂人，你惹他不高兴他就顶多冷着一张脸不理你，圆眼睛盯你一眼就移开，嘴倒是不自觉得撅上了。

多可爱啊！李东赫的淘气值立刻迅速乘以8。

带来的小葱泡菜饼，趁着李马克说“呀，李东赫”的时候迅速塞到对方嘴里；无聊的英语课，在李马克整洁的课本上画一个又一个歪歪扭扭的图案；故意向李马克那边凑去，头发却总不小心挂上对方的耳朵。偶尔和同学一起拖着不交作业，做值日把扫把放得东倒西歪，就等着李马克开口说他，他再笑嘻嘻地说“我错啦班长大人”。

他已经知道李马克很好了，发现自己总做错立体几何就帮自己做了本错题集；上课被老师点起来总能在对方向来干净的课桌左上角找到答案——虽然他没告诉李马克他自己能回答；会帮自己收拾好早饭后乱七八糟的桌子，虽然对方表示是因为他看不下去了。这些他通通都知道，但是大家不知道，他不想李马克被大家看作是孤傲怪异的小孩，他只是想把他往外多拽一点。开始对一个人上心不是可以忽略的小事，只是那个时候他们还不懂。

同学们在见识过李东赫的“五十招激怒班长”之后，渐渐重新认识了李马克，跟他打招呼他会礼貌地微笑，慢慢的也会跟他开一些玩笑，日子好像有什么变了又好像没变的过着，直到有一天李东赫发了火。

起因是李马克受同学委托帮忙做值日，外套上没注意蹭上了灰尘，他就把外套脱下来放在一边，在这个有点吹风的天气里，感冒了。第二天李东赫看见裹得严严实实，说话瓮里瓮气的李马克，问了对方原因过后气就不打一处来，他明白这事也怪不上谁，就开始乱撒气。

“你外套脏了就非得…………你就不能拒绝别人啊，” 趁课间压着嗓子吼了李马克两句，倒是把对方吓一跳，“这个天不穿外套会感冒你不知道啊。”“这么大个人了照顾不好自己。”

“李东赫，你不是比我还小一岁吗，关你什么事啊。”精准有力的回击。

这一句话不仅噎得李东赫脾气下去了，也把他其它精神头统统压下去了。他两天都没跟李马克说话，不为别的，就为那一句“关你什么事啊”。

李马克其实感冒头疼被李东赫念叨得心烦，只想着怎么让他闭嘴却没顾及他的感受——看，他就是这样，只有在稍微懈怠的时候才会疏忽了别人。换做以前让他一个人呆着或许比较轻松，但现在麻雀似的李东赫不理他了，他才觉得原来一个人呆着是这么无聊的事。他以为自己对李东赫的特别，只是因为李东赫本人很特别。没有对方聒噪的日子有点无趣，他开始回想，原来自己遇上李东赫之前的人生都这么索然无味吗？瞧着李东赫天天跟装了消音器一样，他想找人说话又不知道从哪里开口，还不如闭了嘴。

幸好李东赫是个明白人，三两下就懂了自己那股酸气哪儿来的。李马克对自己好的时候他不知道，现在倒是想清楚了。那就是他李马克，只能对他一个人好，也只能由他一个人欺负。李马克生病了他得心疼，委屈了他得替他还回去。懵懂的未成年就这么粗略地理解了一下情窦初开，然后再用最笨拙的心意示好。

没等几天他就跑去跟人李马克撒娇打滚，一切好像又回到了最初的样子。李东赫乐此不疲地往李马克嘴里塞各种东西，再有人要李马克帮着做值日会留下来陪他，偶尔发呆盯着对方认真解题的侧脸发呆，揣着自己的小心思，好像时间从来都不会走。

好不容易等到毕业，拿到成绩后第一个问题就是问了李马克要去哪里读大学，准备继续再黏这个人四年，等到的答案是：波士顿。

李东赫都没来得及反应这个听起来熟悉的城市隔自己有多远，他只感觉两人被生生抽离。李马克说自己还会回来的，李东赫张了张嘴但什么也没说。

那就等你回来。

走的那天李东赫还是去送了他，李马克还是不习惯肢体接触，进安检之前只是轻轻拥抱了一下这个小孩。

但李东赫想的是

离别的时候应该用力吻住你。

 

下部

李东赫成年之后，分化成了一个Alpha继续生龙活虎地过着日子。心里揣着远在大西洋沿岸的白月光，却管不住自己的老二。年轻英俊的Alpha，身边的人总是络绎不绝，不过万花丛中过片叶不沾身，安全套随时都揣身上的李东赫，倒是急死了周围想往上送小Omega。

虽说自己也不常和李马克联系，跟踪对方的动态却是跟得紧。昨天看见人要去小组party就如坐针毡，今天看见人跟女生合了个照他就恨不得直奔机场，一边划着人家的照片，时不时地跟人聊上两句，也旁敲侧击问过什么派对啊合照的，人家回答说party一般不去的，合照的话，别人的邀请也没什么好拒绝的吧。

李东赫就这样边过日子边想李马克，一边想他一边跟别人上床，顺带想想李马克是什么味道的，各种意义上的，不知道李马克会不会分化成一个Omage啊，他没看出来，也没好意思问，还是等回来再说吧。

几年的时间也就这么过去了，此时此刻李东赫正站在国际到达航站楼大厅，等李马克出来。打了两通电话确认了方位，李东赫就看见他推着箱子朝自己走来。李东赫见李马克瘦得脸颊都有点凹进去了，说话间不知不觉就带了嗲，“李马克你瘦了。”李马克笑了笑，他倒是意外李东赫居然长得比自己还冒出一点头，可见还是国内吃得好。

开车送李马克回了住处，接下来就隔三差五地带李马克去各种地方吃好的，再顺路送人回家并死活要上楼坐一会儿。

李东赫趁人不注意，在家里翻箱倒柜瞅来瞅去，没找到有第二个人的生活迹象，他清了清嗓子：“李马克你能不能跟我在一起啊。” 

“你说什么？”从卧室里出来的李马克表示真的没听清，李东赫好脾气地重复了一遍，“我说，我喜欢你，你能不能跟我在一起啊。” “可以。”

其实也不是那么突然的，李东赫喜欢他他都知道，分开之后李东赫虽然不像以前那样天天烦他，但是三五天一条消息，倒也难为他藏了那么久，两人关系不温不火的这么暧昧着，结果还是李东赫先跨出了这一步，他还是没什么好拒绝的，就答应了。

他让李东赫搬过来跟自己住，住着住着李东赫就觉得有哪儿不对劲。

李东赫发现李马克没有味道，也没有发情期，李马克本来就还有点排斥身体接触，搞得李东赫平时想碰他都找不到机会。李马克居然是个Beta，还是个洁癖性冷淡？李东赫觉得自己攻略铁树还有很长的路要走。不过Beta就Beta吧，他本来打算，只要李马克能回国，是个Alpha自己也愿意贡献出屁股的，Beta也好，不用担心被信息素烦扰了。

但是身边没了李东赫的日子太久了，他洁癖的毛病对着李东赫才稍微好一点，结果又严重了；李东赫最开始抱他，他也花了很就去适应，李东赫知道的，更不可能怪他，甚至懂事地在自己发情期的时候只要了李马克一次，就把自己关起来了。

虽然李东赫和李马克在一起之后，性生活过得极其质朴，但他也没有再出去找人了，李马克的味道可没有人能比得上；收起性子也不是什么难事，还有什么比跟李马克睡一张床更幸福的事呢。

平静的日子总该一直很美好，要是那天李东赫没有突然回家的话。

推开卧室门发现李马克在给自己打抑制剂，他竟先愣住一秒不知道如何反应。什么啊马克哥不是Beta啊，那是A还是O啊，怎么都不告诉我啊，还是不喜欢我啊……想来想去就开始生气，冲上去把针管丢到一边，扯过李马克让他看着自己。

“你说吧。”李东赫板着一张脸，把李马克盯得心里发毛，缓缓开口。

“我......是个Omega。”

那么事实就是，李马克分化成了个Omega，他一个人在国外，也不想找个陌生人暂时标记，实在是应付不来发情期，便开始给自己打抑制剂，久而久之，也养成习惯了。他信息素的味道本来就不浓，抑制剂也压下去了一部分，不用担心自己会被人盯上，不用度过会把自己变得乱七八糟的发情期，李马克觉得还不赖。只是李东赫从来没问过他，他也就没茬提起这件事。

李东赫简直觉得不可思议。“你当你男朋友是个摆设啊！”亏他自己还努力清心寡欲，身边睡了个Omega这么久他竟一点儿不知道？李东赫觉得自己忍了那么久简直就是个笑话，心里想的却是，今天无论如何也不能放过李马克了。

Omega天生不就拒绝不了Alpha吗。李马克泡在对方释放出的大量信息素里，想的全是：完蛋了。

还没来得及打进去的抑制剂，快要到来的发情期，恋人浓烈的信息素，李马克的身体很快就被情欲支配。李东赫倒是不疾不徐，隔着一层面料慢慢摁揉着对方的乳头。衣料增大了摩擦力，也放大了胸前的快感，他伸手抚上自己的另一边，却被李东赫擒住，伏在他耳边呼气道：“帮我脱裤子。”

手摸上李东赫的腰，拉开腰带解开纽扣，捏住拉链往下拉的时候，却被李东赫一把摁在了鼓起的下身上，就着自己的手开始在上面搓揉。手里的东西又烫又硬，但李马克觉得都没自己的脸烧得厉害。除了刚分化的那几天，他已经快忘了这种感觉了。手摸到的是别人的皮肤，身上混着不知道是汗水还是什么的液体，自己的下面也开始兴奋，不停流出的液体润湿了内裤黏黏的贴在自己身上，他只想立刻冲去洗澡，但又觉得眼下还有更想做的事。

身后的穴口不断的收缩，空虚感伴着肌肉的动作一阵一阵地涌来，他伸手搂住李东赫的腰，将自己向对方贴近。李东赫的手从他塌下的后腰向里面钻去，捏了两把柔软的臀肉，指尖似有似无在后穴周围划过，勾得李马克臀尖轻颤。

李东赫抵了一个指头进去，在湿热的小口周围抠搜，李马克把臀部往下沉去想把手指含得更深，却被拍了拍屁股示意别乱动。“你亲我一下。”李东赫开始哄他，如愿以偿得到一个不常见的主动的亲吻。手指继续往里面探去，李马克感觉有个冰凉的东西填进了穴口——是李东赫手上跟他同款的对戒。小小的金属很快被温热的肠壁捂热，异物感却一直留在里面，李马克只觉得凸起的金属环在体内转来转去，碾上每一块软肉。来不及流出的液体顺着李东赫的手指进出，李马克的喉咙里溢出一声难耐的吟哦。

李东赫起身将李马克压在床上，握住硬起的下体抵在Omega诱人的嫩穴，一点一点的进去。李马克忙着拍了李东赫两下让他戴套，李东赫就一下将性器全部埋入了对方体内，顶得李马克噤了声，“你准备好哦，我今天要全都射给你。”

一手掰过李马克的大腿挂在自己腰上，李东赫开始专心在体内抽插，边揉着李马克紧绷的大腿，一边往两侧压开方便自己动作。李马克柔韧性倒好，李东赫想到自已过去一次又一次地冲冷水，就是因为李马克不想做，腰间顶弄的力度不禁大了起来。

李马克从李东赫进来的那一瞬间大脑就一片空白，这是李东赫第一次没戴套进入他，但他却没有任何理由推开对方，身体不断地渴望着快感，每一次插入都将自己的神经紧绷一分。李东赫没停下摆动的腰肢，俯下身舔上李马克侧过头露出的脖子，鼻子里窜进后颈溢出的信息素的味道，李东赫抿了抿嘴，觉得有点像以前吃的那种海盐奶糖的味道。性器顶端擦过一块突起的嫩肉时，李马克骤然收紧了甬道，发出一声浪叫，感受到了身下更加急速的抽动。交合处滋滋的水声虽然不大，李马克却听得声声入耳，不用看也知道体液已经沾得到处都是，脑子里却是快感占去了一大半，不安的状态，在敏感点被密集攻略之下，射在了李东赫小腹。

李东赫看了眼已经缴械的性器，体贴的吻上了失神的李马克，捉住舌尖吮了两下算是安慰。在体内重重戳刺了数十下，若即若离地触碰到深处的软肉，快要高潮的时候他却猛然抽出了性器，用手撸动着，将不断溢出前列腺液的头部戳在李马克的乳尖上，透明的液体乱七八糟的涂在嫣红的乳首周围，弄得胸前亮晶晶的，最后几下用力，射在了Omega潮红的脸上。

“马克哥，这是对你的惩罚。”

他还不甘心，撑在李马克身体两侧，用手指抹过精液就戳进了他嘴里，李马克也顾不上什么干净不干净，湿软的舌尖一下就缠上了对方的手指。李东赫拿过纸巾将他脸上的精液擦掉，又嘬了一下嘴唇，亮晶晶的眼睛望着他哥，“没关系的，你做得很棒。”

没被标记的Omega显然是不会这么轻松地度过发情期的，李东赫的手指在他嘴里进进出出地乱搅，身下却止不住的空虚想被填满。李马克的呼吸还没来得及平稳，第二次情热就又开始席卷。初次经历发情期让他脑袋有点发晕，尝到甜头的身体似乎更加停不下来，像是要把之前压抑的都补回来。有了第一次，第二次的欲望就更没办法掩饰，高潮瞬间的快感不断在脑子里回放，驱使他将李东赫推倒在一旁，握住了对方的下身。

李东赫将手指插进他的发间微微用力，就像施法似的让李马克心甘情愿地低头含了进去。柔软的嘴唇触碰到硕大的头部时，两人都吓了一跳，李马克惊异于火热的温度，李东赫就是单纯觉得爽。口腔覆上顶部的时候，能感觉到温暖的舌尖也贴上了自己，李马克嘴巴偏小，不能将柱身全部吞下，便像吃糖一样一点点舔舐着，从底部到顶部仔细用舌头描过，扫过伞状物下的褶皱，再吮吸一口龟头，来不及咽下的津液从嘴角滴落，他只沉浸地取悦着这根能给他带来快感的东西。

他讨好地服务着李东赫，一边却着急地拉过他的手向他身后探去。李东赫看着对方淫乱的样子有点不是滋味，尽管这一切都是托了他的福。他摸过床头柜里不知道什么时候备下的跳蛋，按开开关，推进了Omega依然湿软的甬道里。李马克疑惑地抬起眼睛看他却突然被震动的小玩具顶出一声呻吟，李东赫对眼前这个画面很满意。体内的工具不知疲倦地工作着，却没有温度，他想要李东赫狠狠地贯穿自己，又被自己这个念头吓一跳，这个“肮脏”的自己太陌生了。纠结在精神与欲望的折磨里，李马克选择埋头咬住了自己的手臂，将一切心情都咽进了肚子里。

李东赫才不会让他如愿，把人捞起来吻住嘴唇，调高跳蛋的频率，满足地听到了对方性感的喘息从喉咙里倾泻。他扶上李马克的腰，让对方坐上自己胯间，李马克就自觉地环住了他的脖子。并没有打算把那个小东西取出来，李东赫就着这个姿势再次插入了进去。跳蛋一下被顶到最深的地方，李马克不由得腿软，身体又往下坠了一点。李东赫不用太大的劲就弄得李马克惊叫连连，腰侧贴着对方大腿内侧细嫩的肉不断摩擦，床垫良好的弹性让硬物一下下进得更深。

被抵在深处的跳蛋不断刺激着那团隐秘的嫩肉，李马克生怕那东西跑到里面去，对面前的人喘道，“嗯啊...东赫啊，你慢一点......”李东赫闻言，只又按着李马克的屁股把他往上顶了一下，咬着他耳朵坏笑着说，“慢了你怎么爽啊，哥哥。”李东赫平时很少叫他哥哥，这咬字清晰的两个字倒是唤回了他的意识，这个平日里疼爱的弟弟身下正在用力地操弄他，满足他不知餍足的欲望，李马克想叫停身体却没有一处要听自己的。强有力的一阵阵操弄中，李东赫感觉到夹着自己的后穴开始剧烈地收缩，他退身出去拿开跳蛋，再填满他的后穴，伸手箍住李马克的柱身对他说，“哥，我们一起。”李马克射精的冲动被抑制着，身后的敏感却被不断刺激，无法释放的感觉染上他的双眼，圆圆的眼睛噙着漂亮的泪花。

头部戳到一处温热的开口，李东赫圈住对方的腰贴近自己，一边抚慰着李马克的下身，一边在对方紧致的穴道里冲刺，在不断的刺激里，将精液悉数射进了生殖腔，也让李马克泄在了自己手上。埋在体内的性器顶部开始慢慢胀大，标记的结堵满了生殖腔的入口，见趴在自己身上的人没有反抗的意思，便放心地咬上了对方的后颈，一嘴的奶糖味，要命的甜。

在Alpha信息素注入的安抚之下，李马克才稍微有力气理解现在的局面。衣服被蹬得地上到处都是，两人身上混合着各种液体，床单就更不用说了，这混乱的场面如同李马克混乱的思绪。

洗完澡出来的李马克终于觉得自己恢复成了个正常人，尽管身体还有一点发热。躺在身边的男孩眼睛里是盛不下的爱意，伸手想抱住自己；李马克刚想推开他，他却圈得更紧。“床都上了抱一下也不行啊。”又变成了那个爱撒娇的弟弟，真是让人没法拒绝。

这之后的李东赫更加无法无天，顶着帮对方改掉洁癖的借口，要不让李马克把自己不小心弄在脸上的果酱舔掉，要不就让李马克用嘴给他戴套，不知道是李东赫有方法还是李马克适应能力有所提高，李马克现在居然能忍受对方随时随地发情，平静地完成一场在卫生间的性爱。

21世纪不适症，只要是你，好像就没关系。

 

End.

————————————  
*长期抑制剂对身体无害，两位都很健康^^


End file.
